An optical fiber (or fibre) is a flexible, transparent fiber, often made of glass (silica) or plastic. Optical fibers are used to transmit light between the two ends of the fiber, and have practical applications in the fields of fiber-optic communications, where they permit transmission over longer distances and at higher bandwidths (data rates) than wire cables. Optical fibers exhibit low attenuation characteristics and low electromagnetic interference, as compared to metal wires. Therefore optical fibers can accommodate higher bandwidth, as mentioned, and/or longer transmission distances. Optical fiber has other uses, such as in laser applications, imaging applications, and lighting applications.